Flame retarding (FR) applications often rely on the use of brominated FR additives. Some of them, such as decabromodiphenyl ether (“decabrom”), hexabromocyclododecane, 2-ethylhexyl tetrabromobenzoate (TBB), bis-(2-ethylhexyl)-tetrabromophthalate (BEHTBP), 1,2-bis-(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)-ethane (BTBPE) and tribromophenol (TBP), are fugitive. They leach out of the products and accumulate in environment posing probable risk to the nature and humans. Production of several of them, such as decabrom, will be discontinued in the next few years and others will be extensively monitored. The challenge is to compensate their loss in existing applications.
US20100040792A1 “Airbag with flame retardant monolithic coating layer” discloses coating compositions, to be used as coating for airbags. These compositions are comprised of urethanes, which are blended together, where one urethane is inherently flame retardant and the other has gas-retaining properties. Unspecified commercially available FR products from Stahl and Hauthaway which contain brominated polyol were used. US20100040792A1 contains no teaching on the use of halogenated monofunctional monomers.